looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bosko's Holiday
Bosko's Holiday is a 1931 Looney Tunes short directed by Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising. Plot Bosko's phone is ringing, but he's asleep. His alarm clock is also asleep. The phone gets mad and bops the alarm clock to wake it up. The alarm clock walks across and shakes its bell in Bosko's ear, but he still doesn't wake up. It beats on the bedpan making a much louder noise but Bosko continues to snooze. Finally, at the phone's insistence, the clock jabs Bosko in the butt with one of its pointy hands. This wakes Bosko and he answers the phone. His girlfriend Honey is calling. She invites him to go a picnic. He plays the banjo as his car drives itself to her place. A mouse rides on the radiator like a hood ornament. When one of his banjo strings breaks, Bosko plucks the mouse's tail, stretches it tight on the instrument, and continues playing. After he picks up Honey, they are pursued by a tiny white dog. When the car stalls trying to go up a hill, the dog catches up. It gives one of the tires a big lick and then bites it, and the air from it inflates the dog. Bosko squeezes the air out of the dog and back into the tire, then ties a knot in the rubber to patch it. Bosko carries the picnic basket and walks Honey to a nice place to sit. Feeling frisky, he whispers something inappropriate to her and she stands up, turns up her nose and looks the other way. To make it up to her, Bosko eats her sandwich loudly and conspicuously, and remarks how good it is. She is happy he likes her cooking but the tiny white dog appears behind her and gives her a big lick on the bottom. She thinks it was Bosko being fresh, so she slaps him! Notes * This is the first short where the title card had Bosko's name in it, and almost all subsequent entries in the series followed this practice (but with the exception of The Tree's Knees). * The short is known to have a simple plot which serves as an excuse for a series of inventive gags, though the action is otherwise unremarkable. * The short marks a turning point in the Bosko film series and the Looney Tunes series in general as this was the first Looney Tunes short where the plot does not revolve around singing and dancing, to which the singing-and-dancing plots were subsequently reserved for the Merrie Melodies series that came shortly after in the same year. Gallery Bosko's_Holiday.jpg Category:1931 Category:Bosko Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons directed by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons with music by Frank Marsales Category:Cartoons animated by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons produced by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons produced by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:Public domain films Category:Cartoons with film editing by Bernard B. Brown